moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Knight Rises - Extras
This article details the various background character deaths that occur in The Dark Knight Rises. *In the prologue, Bane and his followers board a CIA plane as prisoners then overpower the crew mid-flight. Bane has another group of mercenaries that attack the plane from the outside and rescue him and his captive Dr. Leonid Pavel. The CIA crew and one of Bane's men perish when the crippled plane plummets to the ground. *A boy from a homeless shelter is found dead near the Gotham sewers after apparently stumbling on Bane's hideout. *As the police come barging in on the bar where Selina Kyle is meeting Phillip Stryver, Selina grabs Stryver's gun and shoots the barman and two goons. *Two SWAT officers are sniped by Barsad. *When Commissioner Gordon goes down into the sewers after Barsad, one of his officers is shot and two others are blown up. *Two of Bane's goons drag Gordon to their hideout. Bane considers this a mistake and snaps the neck of one of them, then shoots the other after planting a tracker on him. Gordon escapes down the waterway and Bane pushes his dead thug after him. *Disguised as a pizza delivery boy, Bane barges in to the Gotham Stock Exchange. He takes off his biker helmet and clubs three staff members with it. *Two people in the Stock Exchange are shot dead by Bane's men, also disguised. *After being crippled by Bane, Bruce finds himself in the prison where Bane was born and raised. He watches one of the prisoners try to climb out of the pit to freedom, but the prisoner falls and dies when his spine is snapped by the taut rope around him. *Detective Blake questions two construction workers about the events at the stock exchange but is attacked by them. The engineers are working with the League of Shadows and Blake is forced to shoot them both. *Bane puts his plan to destroy Gotham into action by detonating exploves planted across the city. The bridges are destroyed, the football stadium grounds collapse killing everyone on the field except for one player, and the police are buried beneath the stadium. The mayor's skybox is also blown up. It is unknown how many people die in the bombing. *Blake goes to rescue Commissioner Gordon from the hospital but finds that Gordon has already discharged himself and taken out two of Bane's triggermen. *It is unknown how many people die as riots break out across Gotham under Bane's rule. *Bane's troops burst into a bank where numerous citizens are taking refuge. A firefight ensues with all of the Special Forces troops who had snuck into Gotham being gunned down. Bane later hangs the bodies outside for the world to see. *Blake tries to lead a group of cops out of a sewer tunnel but the first cop to follow him out of the manhole gets shot in the back by Bane's troops. The lead mercenary then drops a grenade down the manhole and possibly kills whoever else is down there. *Batman leads the police and the citizens of Gotham in an all-out war against Bane's army. As the battle begins, at least five cops are shot dead by mercenary gunfire. *An unknown number of people die in the battle between the police and the League of Shadows. *Using the Batpod, Catwoman destroys two of the League's Tumbler tanks escorting the fusion bomb. *Batman's Bat aircraft is chased by several missiles. The Bat evades most of them and lures the last one into the path of a Tumbler tank. *The Bat fires on Talia's truck and kills her driver. Category:The Dark Knight Trilogy Category:The Dark Knight Rises Category:Extras Category:Movie Deaths